Is it really that hard?
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Gibbs asks Kate a simple question which leaves her slightly on edge and four hours later still wondering about it.  Kate/Gibbs  Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot on this one. Okay well half the plot.

**A/N: **After being swamped with family for the past weekend I needed some alone time and resorted to watching season one episodes, of which one episode in particular became my firm favourite. And this was the result of watching it repeatedly.

**Spoilers:** Not really, unless you haven't watched My Other Left Foot in season one. And if you haven't where on earth have you been to miss out on it?

* * *

Is it that hard to believe Kate I Could Be Attractive to A Woman

Kate POV

The drive to Melissa Dorn's house was eventful, if you compared it to the one Tony and I had taken from Harmony back to NCIS HQ, with neither Gibbs nor I knowing what to expect when we got there, but we talked about the case in the car. Arriving at the house we both exited the car and for some reason Gibbs asked me if I knew the name of the tree we were standing in front of.

I informed him that Botany was my weakest subject but then again I thought he knew that since he knew everything else about me, but still confused as to why he would ask a question about the tree. It seemed so weird that he would ask me a question related to the plant family, as it seemingly had nothing to do with our current case, or so I thought.

He didn't say anything else and we continued on to the front door of Melissa's house, and as she opened it and asked if she could be of any assistance to us I caught a glimpse of my boss's face and saw that there was absolutely no trace of the usual grumpiness, that was ever present. I had never witnessed a reaction like that from him in the few months we had been working together, and I had to admit it disturbed me to a certain extent and I was not entirely sure why.

The entire time we were at her house Gibbs was as unGibbs as he possibly could have been. I mean he was actually flirting with the redhead, and even though my facial expression at that time showed I was somewhat exasperated by it, I could say that it was not the same reaction my brain and emotions had as I heard more and more of the conversation as I continued to inconspicuously search the house.

The statement that caught my attention and stayed in my mind was "I can sample the frosting on a cake without leaving a fingerprint." I mean how on earth could you do that without leaving a fingerprint? Either he had some serious skill or he was really trying to impress her.

Then again, I thought to myself, he did not need to try that hard to impress anyone, with him it was part of the package whether you liked it or not but more importantly whether he knew it or not, my guess was with the latter, but my brain was buzzing so my judgment was momentarily seriously compromised.

However that was not the end of it as I had thought. When I had completed my search of the house and he was done flirting with Melissa we stepped out and started making our way back to the car. I knew it would bother me until I voiced my question and so I asked him "you weren't buying any of that were you?"

It led to the usual response of the smirk making its way to his lips. "any of what?" he asked carrying on the conversation "you know… her charm?" I asked slightly amused and to that he replied "Is it really that hard to believe Kate that I might be attractive to a woman?" "That's not what I meant!" I flustered but he didn't leave space for anything else and continued talking about the case.

And now four hours later this was the question still occupying my mind, long after I had left HQ and Gibbs back there after solving the case. Lounging around with a few friends okay two friends in my apartment and having a good time when my mind ran into 'Forbidden Gibbs Territory' and I wandered into my own little world for a few minutes before I am rudely interrupted and brought out of my reverie.

Answering my ringing cellphone I see Abby's name flashing on the screen and I groan as I hope it's not another case. Before I can say my hello's or anything else Abby starts, "Kate, we decided to go out but then we realised none of the nice joints were open on a week night so we're outside your apartment totally bored with nowhere else to go!" Abby's tone sounded so disappointed that all I could do was walk up to my front door and let her and whoever else was with her in.

Before they could all enter the apartment, my phone rings for a second time and I answer this time without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Oh hey Ryan" I greet my current man of month. "Yeah I know but work is work there's no getting away from it… I just got in a few hours ago and Damien and Cam are here." I slowly retreat to my room to carry on with my conversation as I do not want to be disturbed as it's been a while since I have last seen or spoken to Ryan because of our varying work times.

A good ten minutes later I feel a strange presence behind me but I make no effort to turn around to see who it is, and continue with my conversation. "Hey Kate!" I hear Cameron shout from the living room "there's someone here who wants to see you and I don't think they're going to wait too long as he's rather impatient. CRAP. I don't know where he went to," I can imagine her looking around my living room which at the moment I assumed was very cramped with people.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I shout back so she knows what to tell the guest who is impatiently waiting for me. Saying bye to Ryan is a bit of a task as neither of us want to end the conversation but it has to be done, seeing as I still have guests and leaving them unattended was a very, very bad thing to do. I hear Ryan whispering his sweet nothings to me and I in turn am about to do the same before I hang up, but before I do so, I make a 180 and come face to face with my silver haired boss.

"DAMN" the word escapes my mouth before I can help myself and it only results in his famous smirk making its way to his lips. "I gotta go Ryan" I whisper into the phone and don't even bother to say "I love you too" in return to his I love you. Gibbs takes a step closer to me and I can feel my heart beating faster than normal with the sudden invasion of my personal space. I can still hear Ryan saying bye but I close the phone and toss it onto the bed, ending that conversation, ready for the new one I know my boss will start.

And that is how I found myself at the end of a long day: face to face with my super sexy, extremely good looking boss standing as close to me as he can possibly be, a roguish look in his eye and smirking at my sudden slight discomfort. This is a very dangerous situation to be in and my mind is reeling...

* * *

So that was a prooduct of my once again overactive imagintion. Hope you guys liked it.

leave a thought on your way out

thanks.

hellraiser


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**A/N:** I was going to post this in two weeks time but as I had family over, it resulted in me having to vent once again and thus lead to another chapter... That and the fact it's Mark Harmon's birthday today. I just could not resist leaving his die hard fans in limbo. LOL

Hope you guys like it!!!

* * *

Gibbs POV

The silence in the car built as Kate and I made our way to Melissa Dorn's house as neither she nor I knew what we were going to encounter when we eventually reached the house. Usually Kate was talkative on long drives, wanting to discuss the case at hand or sometimes cold cases or even just made small talk, but today the feel was somehow different.

We stopped at the address Kate had managed to get while she was suffering Tony's bad driving earlier. Emerging from the car she started to walk to the front door when she asked me what was wrong. I asked her if she knew the name of the tree we were standing in front of and after she informed me that botany was her weakest subject I told her the name of the tree: a sycamore and then I led her to Melissa's front door.

I knocked on the door in front of us and I was clearly unprepared for the sight that greeted us, a redheaded, sexy woman with her T-shirt half falling off her shoulders. I had to admit she was attractive and her having red hair was definitely a plus on her side. I had a thing for redheads and I think Kate noticed it, though she made no mention of it at that specific moment, knowing she would bring up the topic later, maybe not in my presence maybe with Tony.

Melissa sized me up within the first ten minutes we were there, or at least I helped her do so, with her asking me about my likes and dislikes and Kate just sitting and listening to the banter between Melissa and I. Suddenly she asked if I would like a cup of coffee and saying no to my favourite addiction would have just been an injustice so I accepted and she led me to her very clean kitchen leaving Kate to inconspicuously search the rest of the house.

Melissa was definitely sexy, though it was in a different way from which I saw the woman I am insanely attracted to at the moment. She had tattoos on her arm and was clearly surprised when I could read them as they were in Chinese and then asked me if I had any other hidden talents when I told her that I could sample the frosting on a cake without leaving a fingerprint.

Even though Kate was in the other room I knew there was a look of exasperation on her face and she was probably comparing me to Tony who was the biggest ladies man either of us knew. When she found nothing in the house that would have given us a reason to arrest the sexy redhead we left and finally Kate voiced her thoughts.

"You weren't buying all that were you?" "What?" I asked her in a mock tone; "you know…her charm!" she seems slightly out of sorts. The smirk returns to my lips and I answer slightly amused at her question "Is it really that hard to believe Kate that I might be attractive to a woman?" "That's not what I meant" she flusters and I leave no space for her to clarify and then continue to talk about the case.

Well… she didn't say no so maybe….there is still a chance, I think to myself. It is also this thought that led me to drive to her apartment in the late winter evening after we had solved the case. I am not sure of the reaction I'll receive when she sees me on the other side if her door at this time of the night, but I would bet she would think we had another case already.

Still the task at hand doesn't seem any easier, actually it sounded much better and easier in my head than it does now. It's a daunting task that has to be carried out so I can finally out the weird feeling in my gut to a rest. The second floor comes all too quickly and cannot even gather all my thoughts or reconsider the repercussions that will follow, before my knuckled fist taps lightly on her door.

The sight that greets me as I enter the room is as unexpected as the one earlier that day. Looking around I see Abby and Tony are there along with two other people I have never seen before, though my two subordinates seemed to have no problem in finding out who they were and being friendly toward them talking and laughing and making themselves feel at home.

Scanning the room rapidly I note that Kate is nowhere in sight and I unconsciously make my way to where I assume her bedroom is and where I am guaranteed to find her. Her friend sees me and asks me who I am and what do I want with Kate, Abby and Tony just observe saying nothing even though I know they are clearly surprised at my behaviour. All I tell her is "I want to see Kate and I'm in a hurry" before I restart my journey to her bedroom. As I make my way to her bedroom I hear her friend shout "Kate there is someone here to see you and he seems to be in a hurry". Then I hear the voice I long to hear and am so used to "I'll be out in a minute."

A minute seems like an eternity for me and so I keep going until I am in her bedroom looking at her back. Kate looks as beautiful as ever and I can hear her talking. I see the slight shift in her body and I know she is aware of the fact that there is another person present in her bedroom, and I also know she would not turn around until her conversation was over.

I stand there waiting for her to acknowledge my presence and the wait is definitely worth it when I see the expression on her face, and the way she hangs up on whoever she was talking to not bothering to hear what he is still saying as she closes the phone, effectively hanging up on him, and tossing her phone onto the bed and giving me her undivided attention.

I step up closer to her, invading her personal space and I can see the sudden slight discomfort with my action, but I also know that if I am correct she will not back down and she keeps the slight contact our bodies have made. I knew there was a valid reason I made up Rule 12 but as I too relish in the touch and feel our bodies have created as we stand next to each other I feel like it's okay for me to break that rule and all my inhibitions fly out the window when I hear her breathing become erratic and uneven. And that is how the evening momentarily ends, with me standing in front of the gorgeous, strong willed petite woman I am insanely attracted to.

* * *

**A/N 2: **So another chapter down and just one more to go. I'm still in the process of writing it, not sure when I will have time to post as I have 3 tests in the next two weeks.

However if I get more than 10 reviews on this chapter it might prompt me to update a bit faster.

Have a great week and see ya!

hellraiser


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay so I'm two tests down and one more to go on Monday, but I needed to take a break and decided to work on this fic and post it since that is what I promised if I got 10 reviews. I was going to be a bit mean and not post until I did got the tenth one but I figured 9 were more than enough to prompt me to get off my ass and work on this.

**A/N 2:** Special thanks to Wednesday and Yummz who spell checked for me and sat through all the sill ideas that came to mind. And good luck to Wednesday with her new job and thanks for being my beta

* * *

Continuation of the evening

At the end of a long day this was the way Gibbs and Kate had found themselves: standing extremely close to each other knowing it was not the best thing in the world to do yet neither of them making an effort to move away from the other. With the smirk still firmly plastered to his face he places his hand on the back of hers and lazily runs his index finger up the length of her arm making her shiver with excitement and anticipation of his next move.

There is no reaction on her face to show the effect his one finger makes on the luckiest part of her body at the moment but she is sure with the close proximity they are in he would not miss it. Like the redhead had said that afternoon he definitely paid attention to detail.

"So Kate you still haven't answered my question!" he states softly his breath wrecking havoc on her skin and rendering her unable to think clearly. Confusedly she asks "What question?" looking everywhere but into his deep blue eyes. She knows if she does he'll be able to see right into her soul and he'll know whats really going on in her mind right now and she does not want her boss to know that she is hectically attracted to him because it's not the same way he feels about her.

"The one I asked you as we were leaving Melissa Dorn's house," He takes a step closer annihilating the already non existent gap between them, his finger still trailing up and down her arm. "You know which one I'm talking about Kate" another step closer which results in Kate's leg catching onto the bottom of her bed and she lands up falling onto it face up.

Gibbs wastes no time in taking advantage of Kate's situation and plants himself on top of her, pinning her down onto the bed so she has no way to escape him. Surely she gets the message now: that he is insanely attracted to her and not the redhead he was flirting with earlier that day.

"So Kate is it really that hard to believe I could be attractive to a woman?" he inches his face as close to hers as he can without touching her as he whispers the question. She can barely breath she's not sure if its from the weight of his body pinning her down or that his lips are so close to hers all she has to do is move an inch and she'll be able to have taste of something she's yearned for, for a very long while.

"Gibbs I told you that's not what... But the rest of her sentence is cut off when she feels his lips trailing from her shoulder to her neck creating a whirlwind in her mind. "Let me rephrase the question Kate," he says when she does not give him a clear cut answer, "do YOU find me attractive?"

"I uh... I uh..." the hesitation she has tells him all in needs to know yet he waits for her to complete her sentence. "I uh... Not... really Agent Gibbs" she tries to get them back to boss and subordinate mode where she knows he would not cross the line and break his infamous Rule 12.

"You're lying Agent Todd" he replies. "How do you know?" she questions his judgment. "My gut!" "And what is that famous gut telling you now?" "To do this" he moves his hands to cup her face and brings his lips ever so slowly down to hers brushing his with hers and pulling away quickly leaving her wanting more.

"Kate?" he raises an eyebrow questioningly at her still waiting for a conclusive answer. "Any woman with half a brain would find you attractive Gibbs!" she retorts jokingly. "Which means no I don't because I have a full brain and not a half one!" "Really?" he sounds amused. She takes this as her cue to tease him, and raises her hands slowly to the nape of his neck and the other to his chest. Waiting for him to succumb to her touch and in his moment of weakness she turns the tables with just one move.

Taking control of the situation she moves swiftly from under him and manages to pin him down on the bed. Not prepared for the sudden change in tactics from her Gibbs is thrown off balance for a second before he registers what has just happened. With Kate having the upper hand now she makes the next move. She closes the distance between her mouth and her super sexy boss's and crashes hers into his claiming what she has wanted for a long time now.

When they finally part for oxygen they desperately need but would rather not have he asks her again "So Kate?" to which she replies "I said a woman with half a brain would find you attractive Gibbs" smiling all the same and continues "I however do not fit into that category because kiss I kiss think kiss you kiss are kiss more kiss than kiss just kiss attractive kiss I think kiss you kiss are kiss simply kiss irresistible kiss" she finishes her sentence with a long lingering kiss this time she making him want more from her.

The apartment is suddenly quiet and Kate knows that her friends and colleagues are up to something. Still she makes no attempt to get her body off of her boss's enjoying this feeling of being in charge of him, even if it's just for a short while. Thankfully the door to her bedroom faces the large window across it and you would have to completely step into the room to get a view of the bed. Still, she can feel the four pairs of eyes on her and her boss and the compromising position they are in.

Gibbs already knows Tony would not miss the chance to see what was going on between himself and Kate and that his faithful sidekick Abby would not be far behind him. Still he did not care if they caught him in this position with Kate because as their superior they would not dare to ask him what was going on, and if the really did want to see then they would have to fully step into the bedroom which would have earned them the famous Gibbs glare and a slap on the back of the head for Tony.

"Uh Gibbs-sir-boss is there something we should know about?" Kate and Gibbs freeze at the sound of Abby's voice but Gibbs recovers quite quickly "yes you two will be out of a job if you don't get out of this room in half a second and if anyone else hears about this you two will be doing janitorial work for the next six months. And as for the other two I will find out where you work and put in a few suggestions regarding your job descriptions" The four scuttle from the apartment as rapidly as their legs could carry them leaving Kate and Gibbs to continue what they were doing.

"And now Kate lets see if I was right about that tattoo" he says suggestively.

* * *

That's it for this one folks. I really had fun writing this one. Really hope you guys had just as much fun reading it. 

thanks for all the reviews and encouragement on it. It helped in keeping me going.

One more thing. I saw my story Ulterior Motive was nominated in some award thingie. Thanks to all of you guys who thought it was good enough to get a nomination and for the person who nominated it, please drop me a line just so I know who you are.

Okay I'm back off to study for the last test. Hope you all have a good weekend.

leave a note on your way out... it will be appreciated.

hellraiser


End file.
